


Starlit Nights

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical References, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: Evelin loved to rebel against rulers in many ways. Sneaking out at night was Rozie's favorite. A connected collection of vignettes of two underlings, rebelling, love, and stars.





	Starlit Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Evelin = Nyo!Estonia  
> Rozalija = Nyo!Latvia  
> Giselle = Nyo!Prussia  
> Tina = Nyo!Finland  
> Astrid = Nyo!Sweden  
> Anya = Nyo!Russia  
> Sofija = Nyo!Lithuania

They met the first time in less than ideal circumstances. Anything dealing with Prussia, then the Teutonic Knights, was less than ideal circumstances, but it was hardest on Evelin the most. It was November of 1346; she had just been sold from one country to another. Of course as a personification, she shouldn't feel it was about her personally, but it was hard to separate herself from the situation.  
  
So when Rozalija finally met Evelin, Evelin wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. She could barely even say hello. All responses were huffs and shrugs and hums. It was obvious that she was in pain, but no one would address it.  
  
Rozalija didn't understand why others were just ignoring it. Maybe it was just that she was a brand new personification, but she wanted to know exactly what was wrong and help. However, she was told to keep her place by Giselle and kept it as long as Giselle was watching. Disobeying was not an option for Rozalija.  
  
Luckily, Giselle had bunked Evelin with Rozalija, so as soon as the door to the bedroom closed, she asked a million questions to Evelin. Evelin, who thought she could just rest, was gruff with the younger girl. Rozalija knew how to ask the wrong questions though, an odd talent typically not appreciated by anyone. It broke through the gruffness though, and Evelin couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. While a step in the right direction, Rozalija had to go right into comforting. Evelin poured her heart out, and Rozie tried to manage it as best she could.  
  
By the end of Evelin's words about promises broken and bloodshed, Rozie had ended up enveloped in a tight hug that she couldn't get out of, so instead she talked.  
  
“It's okay to be sad for a while about all this, but I hope I can see you happy! If I have to, I'll tell jokes! I know good ones! In fact, I'm not going to leave your side until you laugh!”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“Of course! No take backs! Plus if you laugh, I can see you smile! You look pretty even when sad, but I bet you look really, really pretty when you smile!” Evelin laughed at the words. “Ah! I was right! So pretty! You should smile all the time!”  
  
“I'm not that pretty, kid.”  
  
“Yes, you are! And it's Rozie! Only Giselle calls me kid.”  
  
“Okay, Rozie… Thanks.”  
  
“You're welcome, Evie! Now rest! Rest! I'll be here! Well… I don't think I can leave, so I'm here no matter what!”  
  
Evelin laughed again, and Rozie could only smile back.

* * *

Rozalija was happy when Evelin found her voice around others again. Though much of the time, it consisted of Evelin clashing heads against Giselle. They clashed against political and personal matters to the point of whenever they spoke they seemed to butt heads. When Giselle was given the task of giving her underling a last name, she ended up naming Evelin, Evelin von Bock. Evelin of Stubbornness. By that point, Evelin had already learned German, and it ended up in yet another clashing of heads. In return, Evelin had figured out how to mimic Giselle's voice perfectly. Rozalija had to stifle her laughter as Evelin would not only mock Giselle but confuse leaders and others by pretending to be her.  
  
There was something that Rozie liked even more though of Evelin's rebel ways.  
  
It was easy for Evelin to sneak away from Giselle but not from her roommate. Rozie caught Evelin the first time before she could even slip on shoes. Before Rozie could ask anything, Evelin beat her to the punch.  
  
“Want to see something amazing with me?”  
  
“Are we going to get in trouble for it?”  
  
“It's only sneaking out. We'll be back before anyone notices.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Rozie agreed, thrilled at the idea of rebelling if only a little. Evelin had already planned the best route out, and before she knew it, they were in a clearing. The sky was so wonderful that night. Sure, it was just stars. Rozie had seen them hundreds of times before. However, when Evelin had just fallen over on purpose and sighed looking at them, that's when the stars became wonderful.  
  
“Come on, Rozie! Lay down! It's a better view!”  
  
Evelin was right. It was like she could see all of it at once. “Which one is your favorite?”  
  
“That's hard. There are so many, but tonight my favorite is-” She pointed at a bright star to the north. “That one! It feels like it is calling me home.”  
  
“Isn't missing home a sad feeling?”  
  
“Yes, but it's still my favorite star right now. It's the call that I will go back.”

* * *

Rozie continued on the little nightly rebellion with Evelin whenever she went out, even as the weather turned colder again.  
  
“Evie, it's cold.”  
  
Evelin looked away from the stars for a moment extending an arm. “Then come closer.”  
  
Rozie was enveloped in a hug. It was close enough she noticed the smell of fresh baked bread and sea water. ”What do I smell like?“  
  
”Hmm? Well like wild flowers and wet paint.”  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
“Yeah, it's like I'm home.”

* * *

“What's your favorite star tonight, Evie?”  
  
“Tough choice. I'm gonna go with-” She pointed at the stars deciding, eyes narrow looking hard at them all. Her arm moved further and further right before Evelin turned onto her side looking at Rozie. “This one. This is a very pretty star.”  
  
“Evie!” Rozie giggled. “I'm not a star!”  
  
“You sure? You are bright and shining like one. And I like to spend my nights outside with you. I think you may have ended up on earth by accident, but I hope you don't go back with the rest. I like you down here.”  
  
She blushed. ““Down here with you?”  
  
“Yeah… with me.”  
  
“Then I won't go back. I like being with you as well.”

* * *

“Can- can I kiss you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, can I kiss you?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Don't humans use it to express love?” Rozie gained a nod from that. “That's what I want to express. Is that okay?”  
  
Evelin got to be the one blushing for once. “I ah… Sure.”  
  
They missed the first time. Rozie only catching the corner of the mouth before a knock between foreheads. “Ow!”  
  
“Oh goodness! Sorry! Sorry!” She lifted Rozie's hand to look at the spot she was rubbing, squinting. “Good, nothing there.” She met Rozie's eyes. “Redo?”  
  
Rozie nodded. This time they didn't miss. A chaste kiss under the stars. For her, it almost was like they were in a romantic painting. The moment glued itself to Rozie's mind.  
  
“Was that okay?”  
  
“That was perfect.” Evie gave her a wide smile. “I always wanted to kiss my favorite star.” They both laughed.

* * *

“Do you think we'll be together forever, Evie?” Rozie asked some months after a few more chaste kisses and a lot of more stargazing.  
  
“Forever is a lot of time to promise. No one can promise that long.”  
  
”I guess. I would like it if we could though.”  
  
“You know what I think will be true?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If anything comes between us, we'll find each other again.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Evelin looked at Rozie. ”Of course.”

* * *

They did end up separated for a while neither of them having control of when they were separated or when they met again. Even still under control, Sweden's home felt much better than under Giselle. Evelin even seemed better. Different, but better. It was probably just the glasses.  
  
“Tina's here! You're here! Even Astrid is really nice once you get to know her! You are gonna love it, Rozie!”  
  
“I hope so. It's nice to be back with you though.”  
  
“And do you know what the best part is?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Evelin took her hands. “More stargazing! I can see them much better again. Better than I have in ages!”  
  
The smile was infectious. “I can't wait for that!”  
  
“Just you, me, and the stars tonight! I made sure!” There was a chaste, spontaneous kisses to the top of Rozie's hands.  
  
“Evie!” Rozie whispered, looking around. “Not now! We'll get caught.”  
  
“Don't worry! If there was anyone else near us, I wouldn't! Tina well… she's the best! And Astrid, like I said she's really nice. Others may not understand, but they do. So as long as it is just them, I can do this whenever I want.” Another kiss to her hands.  
  
“I guess I will like it here then.” Things looked a bit more hopeful.

* * *

There were hardships. There were still always hardships, but they got through them together. If there was an issue, stargazing seemed like a get away if only for a night.

Evelin had mellowed; it was the difference Rozie had saw when they were back together again. However, she still seemed the same when stargazing, bright eyes and laughter.  
  
One night while sitting up and leaning on each other, Rozie had to ask: “Evie, what's your favorite star tonight?”  
  
“The same star it is every night.”  
  
“What one is that?”  
  
“You.” Evelin smiled proudly as Rozie blushed.  
  
“I'm not a star.”  
  
“We already went over this one, star.” Evelin turned a bit pressing a hand to the other's cheek. “Or do I need to say why I love you again?”  
  
“You?” She blinked. “You love me?”  
  
“Well- I-” Evelin was stuck for a moment processing her own words. “Yeah? Yes. Of course. That's okay, right?”  
  
Rozie near tackled the other in a hug. “Yes!” A quick kiss. “I love you too, Evelin!”

* * *

Not everyone could be as understanding as Tina and Astrid. Not everyone who could be so unknowing of their wards disappearing at night like Giselle. Under Anya's house, they didn't have either.  
  
It was not nearly the hardest thing to get away with being romantic under Anya's roof, but it certainly wasn't the easiest to manage when sometimes all they wanted to do was have a night to themselves. They had to be careful. It was painful to watch hardships go down and not to have the moments in between looking alone at stars.  
  
They learned to keep things more secret, finding places to be romantic if only for a few seconds. Then back into the life they now lived. The only comfort was they were roommates yet again, but it didn't always feel safe.  
  
When Lithuania had moved in by force, she was roomed with the two. Neighbors with neighbors or something like that. They didn't want Sofija to have to be any sort of witness to something that she may disapprove of.  
  
They waited for Sofija to fall asleep before just a chaste kiss goodnight. Sofi did wake up though the first time, she was a lighter sleeper than they thought. She looked over shrugged and told them to just be quieter before falling back asleep. One less person they had to worry about.

* * *

First independence and then back under thumb, they thought the first time with Anya was difficult, and here was round two where they had to constantly watch their backs even if they were nowhere near each other. Anything could be used against them. The more time they had to pretend not to be together the more they wanted to be together.  
  
They did well for a while until someone put together the pieces.  
  
They got a lecture in hushed tones.  
  
“You guys just can't be snogging in the closet! If Miss Russia finds out-!” Sofija brushes her bangs back nervously. “It's not like I don't support you two, but do you honestly think now is the best time to have a relationship? Can't you just leave it for a bit?”  
  
Rozie and Evelin went from looking at Sofi to each other to Sofija again.  
  
“We thought you knew? Like in the 1800s? Remember?”  
  
“W-what? I never knew!”  
  
“You saw us then… You must have thought it never happened.”  
  
“She did go right back to bed. Are you going to tell, Sofi?”  
  
“No! It's fine! But, didn't you two just?”  
  
“Sofi, it's been since the 1400s.”  
  
“Late 1300s.”  
  
“Really? Ah, that's for another day. Haven't you noticed then at all?”  
  
“... No. I guess we really don't need to talk about this… Just be careful, okay?”

“We will.”

* * *

Decades came and went, and by the 1980s, every underling was at some stage of fed up with the control of the USSR. All of them acted out. Against Russification and acts that may harm the beauty of their land. Against being prized trophies.  
  
All three Baltics cut their hair: two cute bobs and one boy's cut. Skirts were thrown in favor of pants. Music was sung through hallways and every corner of the house.  
  
Rebelling carefully was how years started to go. One small victory after another leading to even larger things. One victory was kissing in public in front of Anya. She couldn't do or say anything. Let people know that her wards had gotten outside of her control? Let them know that one of her wards had been 'pretending' to be a boy? Not an option.  
  
It wasn't long after when they were fully out of her grasp anyway.

* * *

Later, somewhere close to where their land's border, two girls laid down on a blanket looking up at a sky full of stars. They would need to return to their separate capitals and be apart, but they would only be a phone call away. Independence came with responsibilities to keep them apart for a bit and privileges like being able to be like this with no worries.  
  
“Hey, Evie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Am I still your favorite star?”  
  
“Of course."


End file.
